An ice maker is a kind of a device mounted in a freezing apparatus to make ice by using cold air. Typically, water is held in a predetermined container of refrigerators, water purifiers, vending machines, ice making devices and variations of them (hereinafter, refrigerators), and then the water is frozen at temperatures below freezing to make ice.
Ice is made in a simple method according to a conventional ice maker. That is, a tray holding water is put in a freezing compartment of which the temperature is below freezing to make ice. However, with improvement of standard of living and development of technology, a new system has been developed in that ice making and ejecting is performed automatically without help of human's hands.
Recently has been released an ice maker which is capable of supplying water to a tray automatically to make the water ice and which includes a heating device installed adjacent to the tray to heat the tray such that the ice may be ejected.
The amount of the ice which is producible per the unit time is determined the number of cells provided in the tray. The cell is a predetermined space partitioned in the tray to accommodate water.